


[Podfic] The Train Goes Slow

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Ray is patience fucking personified, and he hasn't wanted to punch Fraser indays.





	[Podfic] The Train Goes Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Train Goes Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73277) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



This is a deliciously tense story, and I had fun with it. And that sex scene at the end? So. very. hot. I hope I did it justice. Thanks to Andeincascade for beta feedback!

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/dhvnyna3vr4o1lcvc1vo) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120106.zip)).


End file.
